The Siberian
The Siberian was a member of the Slaughterhouse Nine and one of the deadliest threats on Earth Bet. Personality A silent cannibal, though she does not need people for sustenance she enjoys the sensation of ripping, chewing, and swallowing flesh. She obviously relishes the destruction she wreaks. Relationships She has maternal feelings for Bonesaw, going out of her way to protect the young tinker.Interlude 12 She had surprising insight into her nominee for the Nine, Rachel, correctly intuiting that her power would be more effective on a wolf cub, and tailoring her body language to Rachel's canine instincts. Appearance The Siberian is a black and white striped woman, and so the effect can be fully appreciated, she leaves her 5'8" frame completely bare. She has faintly glowing yellow eyes that may be reflecting the light they catch.The crazy bitch was naked from head to toe, and her skin and hair were painted in alternating stripes of white and black, like a zebra… no. Paint would have washed off, and dye wouldn’t be so crisp around the edges. It was a natural coloring. When the woman looked up at Bitch, her eyes were yellow and bright, reflecting the ambient light like the eyes of a dog or cat might. She smiled, and there wasn’t a trace of tension in her body, as though she’d just woken up in a safe place. - Excerpt on Interlude 11a This also leaves her nationality somewhat indeterminate. She has waist-length hairPlague 12.3 that also has patterns of white and black in it.Grue banished his darkness. I could see the six of us and the two dogs, lying on the road. Nobody dead. And there was Siberian. Faintly glowing eyes, black and white striped skin, straight hair in similar variations of black and white, trailing to her tailbone. ... I could see Siberian flex her fingers. Her nails were long, and they were sharp. There wasn’t anything special about them, on an aesthetic level, but they did have the benefit of her power. If she raked those across a surface, they would leave gouges. Didn’t matter how hard or dense the material was. - Excerpt on Prey 14.2 Although often covered in gore, it slicks off her like rain from windows.Sting 26.5 She keeps her nails long and sharp, these are turned into deadly weapons thanks to her power. Abilities and Powers The Siberian is both the unstoppable force and immovable object,The Siberian (Deceased) – A recurring nemesis of the Triumvirate, the Siberian’s skin is striped with black and white, leaving her nationality uncertain. Her powers make her unstoppable and untouchable, with no armor protecting against her blows, no object barring her way, no weapon touching her, and no power affecting her. - Cast (spoilers) unaffected by physical forces or any parahuman ability. Further, she is capable of bestowing her invulnerability on anyone or anything she is in physical contact with, this sometimes bestows a similar monochrome effect on them.The cupped hand turned monochrome as the Siberian used her power on it, then turned back to normal. Alexandria lifted the hand, making room for others, for us to get underneath. - Excerpt from Venom 29.8 This allows her to leap vast distances by transferring the effect to where she leaps from and then applying it to where she lands, allowing her to land on roofs despite dropping from thousands of feet above them.Interlude 14.y Her fight against Hero and the future Triumvirate Legend, Alexandria, and Eidolon is remarked to be "the first time a truly dangerous villain made an appearance",Interlude 13 neither Hero's armor or Alexandria's own 'invulnerability' are able to stop her. She is immune to both Trickster's teleportation and Panacea's biological manipulation abilities.She’s immune to Trickster and Panacea both. - Comment by Wildbow on Prey 14.2 She actively allowed gravity to affect her so she could walk, and not be suddenly flung out into space, and could ignore it just as easily. She is seen gliding/minimizing inertia in a few cases to make huge leaps.Nervaqus987 said:Siberian & Gravity powers? She actively allows gravity to affect her so she can walk. She's seen gliding/minimizing inertia in a few cases, fighting Legend and jumping off a roof with Jack/Bonesaw/Cherish. She could ignore it. - Comment by Wildbow on Spacebattles She could decide what parts of her are affected by which forces, actively allowing her hair to sway in the breeze.Prey 14.2 The only things that have been able to stop the Siberian are effects that warp space and time or those that readily violate the laws of physics. Impacting against something that's been clockblocked, being struck by items Flechette has affected, and Zion. In all these cases except the last the Siberian has been able to recover; as a result of her origin (see below), she effectively has the ability to teleport and reform when destroyed. History Background On September 15th, 2000, Siberian fought Hero, Alexandria, Eidolon, Legend, as well as eight other Protectorate capes and the PRT. They attacked her while she was pinned down. During this battle, she tore Hero to pieces and destroyed one of Alexandria's eyes before mysteriously escaping. She would later join the Slaughterhouse Nine, under the new leadership of Jack. While she would be a recurring antagonist of the Protectorate she would lay low with the members of the nine, between the group’s rampages. Post-Leviathan The Siberian arrives in Brockton Bay along with the rest of the Slaughterhouse Nine in the aftermath of Leviathan's attack, occasionally killing civilians but otherwise laying low. Marking Bitch as a potential recruit, she attacks her kennel and leaves a wolf pup there before finding the teenage villain outside patrolling her new territory. Arriving while Bitch was confronting members of New Wave her appearance caused the heroes to immediately retreat. When they were alone The Siberian verbally informs Bitch that the Nine are looking for recruits. Bitch tries and fails to attack her, and the Siberian, after stating her reasons for the nomination leaves her with two gifts - Bastard, and the fact that she is the only other living person to have heard the Siberian speak and live.Interlude 11a Siberian accompanies Jack Slash, Bonesaw, and Cherish while they have an impromptu meeting with the Undersiders and the Travelers, acting as security to keep the other members from being attacked. After Jack mutilates Tattletale, informs the teenage villains of the rules of the nines nominating process and that Shatterbird was almost ready to sing, the Siberian left with the trio of killers. She later actively participates in the massacre of the Merchants, conveying Jack, Bonesaw, and Cherish to the ground from the position surveying the merchants and then mutilating several members of the drug gang by tearing through them. Siberian is with the rest of the Nine when they are attacked on the way to Parian's territory. After the battle, she and the other members reach Dolltown and kill most of the residents, save those surgically altered by Bonesaw or evacuated by Parian. The area is then attacked by Fenrir's Chosen, and Siberian participates in the battle against them. During Grue's second trigger, she, the rest of the Nine, and the Chosen are engulfed in his darkness, and Grue uses a facsimile of Siberian's power to kill Burnscar. Siberian later finds Panacea and begins chasing her as part of the recruitment cost, biting her fingers off one knuckle at a time for each of the four times she catches her. Siberian continues the chase even as Skitter uses her bugs to distract her and to search for her supposed master that Cherish told the Siberian's foes about. When the Undersiders and the Travelers meet Panacea, Siberian confronts them, but disappears when Tattletale tells her about the Protectorate's upcoming attack on the Nine in an attempt to get her to leave, summoned by her master.Prey 14.2 He drives toward the Nine's location but is soon discovered by Skitter, forcing him to summon the Siberian again to defend himself from the attacks mounted by the pursuing Undersiders and Travelers. When Sundancer destroys a large section of road in front of him, his truck is sent into the resulting crater just before Legend and several other Protectorate capes arrive. Siberian leaps out of the crater and engages Legend in combat. While the rest of the Protectorate leaves to fight the Nine's other members, Legend and Siberian continue their battle, while her master reveals his existence to Jack and Bonesaw before hiding with them in an Endbringer shelter. Skitter finds them and attacks the trio with a swarm of insects, grievously injuring the Siberian's Master. She saves Jack and Bonesaw from the PRT's second bombing.Might as well share: Siberian’s real body was being kept in a specialized case created by Bonesaw with some Mannequin components. Left in there for an hour to regenerate/weather the venoms. Relatively easy process to get him out, put Cherish in, do the surgery on her corona aurora, change some settings and seal her inside. - Comment by Wildbow on Prey 14.11 When the Nine leave the city, the Siberian is still a member in good standing. Post-Slaughterhouse Nine Participated in recruiting of Damsel of Distress and raiding of Accord mansion in Boston.Eclipse x.8 However, sometime later in Boston, Defiant and Dragon were able to track and eliminate her master.Interlude 19.x Post-Timeskip Using blood samples of previous members of the nine Bonesaw was able to clone Siberian's master allowing six Siberians and three male Siberians to participate in the Slaughterhouse Nine-ThousandInterlude 25. Gold Morning The Siberian briefly battled Zion in the Cauldron facility when the golden man appeared there looking for something. While able to damage him she was unable to kill him. Origins Trivia *The Siberian is referred to as 'Case 01' within the PRT, marking her as the first of the PRT Case Files.She found a file listed as ‘Case 01’. She clicked it. - Excerpt from Interlude 13 *White and black tigers are usually known as Bengals. Fanart Gallery Accurate= ZsG5s4qr.jpg| UNATRIBUTED! SEEKING ORIGINAL ARTIST |link=https://i.imgur.com/ZsG5s4qr.jpg The_siberian_by_LL-da25c4n.jpg| Art by LinaLeeZ on deviantart |link=http://fav.me/da25c4n 8f075-Siberian.jpg| Art by Chianina on deviantart |link=http://fav.me/da2or2i Jack running from monoliths by liujuin-d7ye92l.jpg| Art by liujuin on deviantart |link=http://fav.me/d7ye92l |-|Inaccurate= The Siberian.jpg| Art by M4NN3QUIN on deviantart |link=http://fav.me/d7ldov7 Siberian.jpg| Art by fatsmagoo on Reddit |link=https://imgur.com/a/J5vLi File:3B2welJ.jpg| Art by babylonsheep on deviantart |link=http://fav.me/dasieue FwUo1yb.jpg|Image by Abyranss on Reddit|link=https://redd.it/4jf6e6n Reddit|link=https://redd.it/4jf6e6 Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Brute Category:Villains Category:Slaughterhouse Nine Category:Vial Cape Category:Deceased Category:Worm Characters Category:Ward Characters